Different Ash in Unova
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When Ash first visited Unova Pikachu got hit with strange lightning and Ash acted like he usually does, loosing to the first gym leader and acting like a little kid in a candy story anytime he saw a new Pokémon. But after all his Adventures Ash had to change at least a little bit, he just hid those changes but now they're coming out strong...and so is the fan club he has.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Black and White AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own anything. I was rewatching the entire Pokémon series the other day when I realized that other than his outfit…nothing about Ash has changed through the years which is not possible. After all of those adventures someone has to change in order to advance. In this Ash hid his, and his Pokémon's changes but decided to unleash them in the Unova region. AU OOC and maybe a bit of bashing Overprotective Ash and Pokémon!)**

"So this is Unova huh? Wonder what kinds of Pokémon we can find here. What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked smiling at his trusted partner who smiled and gave a nod, along with a brief 'Pika' in agreement.

"There are all sorts of Pokémon here that aren't in the Kanto region Ash. I think you'll enjoy looking around at all of them while I'm at my conference." Professor Oak said smiling at the boy who stepped off of the plane behind him and Delilah Ketchum, Ash's mom. Pikachu's head suddenly shot up as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran over to the edge of the dock.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked rushing after his first Pokémon only to stop and raise an eyebrow at a pink fish Pokémon that jumped out of the water in front of them. He idly noticed the quick moving thunder cloud coming their way.

"Want some sushi huh? I don't think that's a good idea Pikachu." Ash joked before his smile disappeared as he heard something moving towards them quickly. On reflex he grabbed Pikachu and jumped out of the way of a large mechanical claw sent by the undercover Team Rocket members.

"Talking Meowth while you guys are trying to be undercover…are you idiots?" Ash asked bluntly as he raised an eyebrow at the now pissed off Jesse and James, although they were blushing in embarrassment. Of course Meowth would have stood out in a crowd given that he could talk! How could they not realize that earlier?!

"What's with that strange thunder cloud?" Ash asked looking up as the thunder cloud stopped over where he and Pikachu were, causing blue lightning to strike around them. Ash narrowed his eyes up at the thunder cloud while Pikachu jumped out of his arms to release a massive Thunder at the center of the storm, causing it to scatter just enough to reveal the shadow of a large Pokémon. Ash couldn't be sure from this distance but the Pokémon looked like it had glowing blue circles on its body and a single glowing red eye showing.

"Pikachu lookout!" Ash shouted suddenly diving forward to cover his Pikachu with his body when a large blue lightning bolt flew right to where Pikachu was standing. Almost a minute after the lightning bolt hit Ash, instead of its intended target of Pikachu, the lightning bolt ended and left Ash laying there panting in pain. It wasn't as painful as some of Pikachu's earlier Thunders that he had been hit with, or as painful as those blasts he had been hit with by Mew and Mewtwo on accident when he got in-between the two but it did hurt!

"Ash!" Delilah yelled running towards her son who shakily stood up with a worried Pikachu in his arms.

"Ow…I'm fine. You okay Pikachu?" Ash asked looking at his Pokémon worried despite how singed and burnt he was. Pikachu gently nuzzled Ash's cheek in a way of showing that he was fine.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon that was though." Ash said idly as he looked up where the Pokémon had been.

"Pokémon?" Oak asked looking at the young boy confused and worried.

"Yeah in the middle of the storm there was this strange shadow of a Pokémon, although I think it was only visible from the dead center of the storm otherwise the view would have been completely covered by clouds." Ash said looking up at the sky with narrowed eyes as he recalled the little bit of the Pokémon he had seen.

"Oh Professor Oak. I'm sorry I was so late. How are you holding up after that thunder storm?" A females voice asked causing the three to look over at the new arrival. It was a woman a little taller than Delilah with brown hair up in some kind of fancy bun like thing, intelligent and apologetic cyan colored eyes and a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hmm. Based on the doctors coat and the gleam in her eyes I'd wager this is the lead Pokémon Professor here in Unova?" Ash asked looking over the new arrival before turning to look at Oak curiously.

"That's right Ash. This is Professor Juniper, the lead Pokémon Researcher here in Unova." Oak said smiling at Ash while Juniper blinked and looked at Ash in horror.

"Oh my! Are you okay young man? You're covered in burns, smoke, and scratches!" Juniper said worried as she looked at Ash who merely blinked at the concern from a complete stranger before smiling and waving her off.

"I'm fine. I've been hit with Thunder bolts harder than that before and don't get me started on some of the other things I've been hit with!" Ash said laughing his injuries off while this did not reassure Juniper and Delilah as Oak merely snickered at Ash.

"You look familiar…have we met before?" Juniper asked looking at Ash in worry and curiosity.

"Not in person Professor but I have told you a lot about Ash and his adventures before, and he is on the TV a lot. I think the most famous thing he's known for is trying to climb up a frozen mansion in order to rescue his mother." Oak said causing Junipers eyes to widen, all the Professors had been glued to their TVs watching that whole thing and Juniper had even called her friend Fennel to come watch with her in case they were needed to go help out. Both Scientists had been impressed with how determined and selfless the boy they had seen making his way up the manor had been.

"Ah so you're _that_ Ash. I've heard quite a lot about you from Professor Oak and that news broadcast of the frozen manor with the Unknown in it was very big here in Unova. You'll find that you have a lot admirers amongst trainers and civilians alike for your courage and determination to save your mom." Juniper said causing Ash to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment before Juniper smiled slyly and Ash became worried. Junipers next words caused Oak and Delilah to laugh while Ash hit his head on the side of the plane and Pikachu seemed to snicker from on Ash's shoulders.

"And from what my friend Fennel said you have quite a few Fanclubs throughout Unova as well, you're a very lucky boy to have so many fangirls and probably a few fanboys too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Black and White AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own anything and read last chapter!)**

Juniper and Delilah were still giggling over Ash's reaction to having Fanclubs in Unova as Juniper was driving them towards her Pokémon lab. The two stopped giggling though when Delilah noticed a few sparks of purple and blue energy coming from her son.

"Ash did Pikachu try to hit you with a Thunderbolt on accident again? You're sparking." Delilah said worriedly while Pikachu protested vigorously, the last time he used Thunderbolt on his trainer on accident was years ago!

"Not anytime recent that I can recall…" Ash said looking at his sparking hands before being distracted by a group of Pidove flying above them.

"Cool! Is it alright if I catch one?" Ash asked looking at the two Pokémon Professors who smiled at his enthusiasm about Pokémon.

"Sure. Not many know it but when Pokémon trainers go to a different region they are allowed to catch the Pokémon of that region. Catch as many as you want." Juniper said smiling back at the boy as she parked her jeep to let him catch one of the Pidoves and a Deerling that came close to the road.

"Wicked! Thanks Professors!" Ash said jumping out the jeep with Pikachu right behind him as a Pidove landed on a nearby tree limb and tilted its head at them curiously.

"Ready buddy?" Ash asked grinning at Pikachu and getting a determined 'Pika' in response. Ash was about to tell his Pikachu to attack but had to jump to the side though when the Pidove flew right at him.

"What the!?" Ash asked confused as he was suddenly attacked by the Pokémon, he didn't notice that two of his spare empty pokeballs had fallen out of his pocket and hit the ground, rolling a little ways away. Much to everyones surprise the Pidove that flew at Ash looked at him for a long moment before landing in front of the Pokeball and tapping it with his beak. The flying type Pokémon was sucked in and the ball immediately dinged to show a successful capture while a small 'Deerling Deer' from behind him caused Ash to turn around.

"Okay that was strange." Ash said watching shocked as the Deerling nuzzled the second empty Pokeball and let itself be captured as well while Ash walked over and picked up the two now full Pokeballs.

"This coming from the boy who's seen quite a few legendary Pokémon." Oak said causing Ash to stop and think about it for a minute.

"Point…although that definitely wasn't normal just now." Ash said causing Oak to nod in agreement while Juniper was shocked by the thought of the boy having met legendary Pokémon before.

"Huh? I'm sparking again…" Ash said worriedly when his hands began to give off the strange blue and purple sparks again.

"When we get to my lab I'll adjust some of my scanners so that I can use them to run a few tests and make sure you're alright." Juniper said motioning for Ash to jump back into the jeep, which he and Pikachu did immediately.

"Thanks Professor Juniper." Ash said grinning at the woman who smiled back at him kindly.

"Not a problem, that was quite a blast you took earlier if your still sparking about it so it's only natural we run some tests to make sure you're okay. Besides, while I'm running the test and fixing the machine I can pick your brain on the legendary Pokémon you've met." Juniper said her smile turning into a wicked grin that caused Ash to eye her warily, with Professors especially those who were focused on old legends or legendary Pokémon you never know if the phrase 'pick your brain' is figurative or literal.

"Don't worry Ash Juniper wouldn't _literally_ pick your brain…although she may fry it with the intelligent questions she's sure to ask." Oak said with a teasing grin while Juniper didn't take her eyes off of the road as she used one hand to punch Oak's shoulder playfully.

"Too late. Pikachu did that the old fashioned way before we left Pallet Town back when I first got him." Ash responded with a grin while Pikachu blushed in embarrassment and nuzzled her trainer in apology.

"Really but you two seem so close now?" Juniper said in obvious question as she glanced at the two in the rearview mirror of her jeep. This caused the one Pokémon and other three humans in the jeep to laugh.

"We're the best of buds now yeah but we didn't start out like that. Actually Pikachu was really stubborn and didn't like me at all until the Spearow Incident." Ash said with a lopsided grin that made him appear quite handsome, Juniper found it a shame that she was too old for the boy. He appeared to be quite the catch…she idly wondered if there was a chance he was interested into older women.

"Sounds like an interesting story. You'll have to fill me in on it later while I'm running the tests and picking your brain." Juniper said causing Ash to shrug and nod. He didn't mind recounting some of his adventures for any of the Professors he met, or if someone was merely curious.

"No problem." Ash said as Juniper pulled up to the Pokémon Lab and got out of her jeep, the others following behind her and Ash almost immediately having a circle of Pokémon around his feet when he hopped out of the jeep.

"Aww looks like Ash has a way with Pokémon." Delia said smiling and cooing as her son petted the heads of some of the Pokémon around him begging for attention. Things got really interesting though when one of the Physic types that a trainer had sent to the Lab earlier flew around Ash happily and nuzzled him, although the Solrock's next words caused Juniper to freeze in place with wide eyes.

"Yay he's here! He's finally here! The Aura Guardian and Poke friend has finally arrived in Unova and he's already been blessed by the Ancient Black One!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Black and White AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own anything and read last chapter!)**

Juniper had frozen instantly at the Solrocks telepathic words that reached the humans closest to it, including Juniper, Oak, Delia and of course Ash himself, but she didn't stay that way for long. Almost ten seconds after the words finished processing in her mind she flew into action, she quickly bundled Ash to her lab into one of the back rooms and set about quickly making several adjustments to one of the machines in the room. As she was doing this she was asking him many detailed and pointed questions about his entire Pokémon journey so far. He answered each and every one of them easily and gave her as many details as she wished, turned out he had a pretty good memory he just forgot about most things in the heat of battle.

Juniper was so into her research gathering on the tests she was performing on the boy and the research of the things he'd seen on his many adventures she very nearly growled when one of her assistants told her that Trip was here to get his starter.

"Don't worry Professor Juniper, I'll still be here when you get back but that kid is probably really excited to finally start his journey." Ash said seeing her torn expression as she glanced between him and the door, Juniper sighed in relief at this and gave Ash a small thankful smile before walking out the door with Pikachu following her holding Ash's updated Pokedex. From what Pikachu was motioning with his paws he knew that Ash would want to see the three Unova starters but since he was still getting tested by the machine Pikachu would scan them in his place and show him the Pokémon on the Pokedex later.

"Okay Trip you have the choice between three starting Pokémon…" Juniper told the cocky and somewhat arrogant boy that walked into her lab although his attention wasn't on the Professor, instead it was on the Pikachu behind her as she released the three starters.

"Forget those three. I want the Pikachu." Trip said pointing to the small electric type immediately; it was quite rare to see one in Unova after all.

"Sorry Trip but you can't have Pikachu; you _can_ however pick Snivy, Oshawatt, or Tepig as your starter." Juniper said sternly to the boy who merely narrowed his eyes at her.

"And why can't I have Pikachu? It's not yours is it?" Trip asked causing Junipers own eyes to narrow at the boys tone.

"No Pikachu isn't my Pokémon but you still can't have him." Juniper said causing Trip to growl slightly; he wanted the rare one that was sure to give him the advantage of surprise over everyone else.

"If he doesn't belong to you then why can't I have him?" Trip asked causing Junipers eyes to turn slit like, she opened her mouth to retort but someone beat her too it.

"Because while Pikachu might not belong to Professor Juniper he _is my_ friend and starter." Ash said causing the two to turn and see Ash walking down the hall towards them with a slight glare towards Trip while Pikachu perked up and ran to her trainer and Juniper rushed to the boy as well.

"Ash what are you doing down here?! You were supposed to stay in that room until I made sure you were alright!" Juniper said worried about any adverse affects the boy might suffer from for leaving the tests early.

"Well the test was finished so your assistant said I could leave and come look at the three Unova starters myself. I just had to be careful since I still 'spark' occasionally and it throws my balance off a little." Ash said grinning at Juniper and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What the poor kid doesn't know how to walk yet?" Trip sneered; angry that this brat he'd never seen before had the Pikachu he wanted.

"Well considering he got struck by lightning from that freak storm at the airport earlier…it's understandable that his equilibrium is a little shot." Juniper said while Ash narrowed his eyes at the beginner trainer who looked jealous, angry, and slightly arrogant all in one. The feeling of something rubbing against his leg caused him to look down though and smile at the three Starter Pokémon that were rubbing against him begging for a petting.

"Oh Ash I almost forgot. You've never seen the Unova starters before have you? Well this here is the Fire-type Tepig, the small green one is the grass-type Snivy, and the one with the shell is the water-type Oshawatt." Juniper said while Oak and Delia started walking down the hall towards them as Ash petted the three starters and complimented them.

"All three of you look very strong, and can only become stronger still. Good thing I'm not the one who has to choose, I'd never be able to pick just one of you!" Ash said grinning and causing all three of the starters to blush and look down shyly.

"Aww aren't you just the sweetest when it comes to Pokémon?" A new voice asked causing Ash's grin to widen while everybody else looked over at where the voice came from, Pikachu perking both his ears up and happily running over to jump on the woman that had appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Hahaha. Good to see you again too Pikachu. Have you been trying to keep Ash out of trouble for me and the others?" The new woman asked laughing slightly as she let the Pikachu onto her shoulder so that it could lick and nuzzle her face happily.

"You make it sound like you and the others don't already try…and that I get into trouble on purpose." Ash said not turning around to look at the woman yet as he stood and dusted off his shorts.

"Yes yes I know. You don't go looking for trouble; trouble waits just around the corner for you to stumble into it. Of course we try to keep you out of trouble though; it's too big of a job for just Pikachu." The woman said grinning at the back of Ash's head while Trip was in the background angry at being ignored as the Pokémon and other humans merely looked between the two and watched the interaction. They jumped though when a ghostly Pokémon appeared out of nowhere and licked Ash's cheek, causing him to laugh as he petted the Haunter. He spun around quickly though and caught the woman behind him in a big hug.

"It's good to see you too Haunter…and of course it's always a pleasure to see the lovely Physic Princess Sabrina as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon Black and White AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own anything and read last chapter!)**

"Aww. Back when we first met you would have been too embarrassed and scared to say such a thing, looks like hanging out with Cynthia and the others gave you a stronger back bone…and turned you into quite the charmer." The woman, none other than the 'Mistress of Psychic Pokémon' herself, said grinning as she hugged Ash back and pulled away slightly to look him over worried.

"They made it quite clear I either grew up, got over it, and learned or they'd end up killing me for being so oblivious." Ash deadpanned causing Sabrina to sweat drop slightly, sad part is that she could actually see the others threatening him with that.

"Who the heck are you and why are you hanging around this amateur?" Trip asked pushing Ash away slightly as he looked at Sabrina in slight lust and anger.

"Amateur?" Ash asked raising his eyebrows while Pikachu looked ready to Thunder the arrogant boys behind and Haunter was ready to 'Shadow Claw' him right to the hospital.

"Ash an amateur?" Sabrina asked raising a single eyebrow and snickering slightly when the boy looked like he was completely sure his assessment of Ash was correct.

"That's a good one kid. Now the big kids are talking so why don't you go play with your Pokémon plushy?" Sabrina asked patting the boys head as if he were a five year old. This caused Ash and Juniper both to snort in amusement, only to exchange surprised looks that they had done the same thing.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a Pokémon Trainer and I'm going to be the best there ever has been and ever will be!" Trip said angrily as he swiped away Sabrina's hand, causing her eyes to flash to red briefly before returning to their usual purple as she giggled behind a single hand.

"Cute kid, real cute. Come back and talk when you can back up your words." Sabrina said patting the top of his head again before ignoring him and turning to Ash who was trying to hide his snickers while Juniper and Oak weren't even trying and Delia merely shook her head in exasperation as Pikachu rolled on the floor laughing along with the three starters.

"You still haven't told me who you are and why you're hanging around this clown!" Trip said angrily and steadily getting more and more pissed while Sabrina merely sighed and straightened up. She turned towards the boy with her eyes glowing blue as she used her powers to lift him off of the ground and into the air, causing him to look startled and slightly fearful.

"Listen and listen well brat. You want to know who I am and why I hang around Ash then fine I'll tell you. My name is Sabrina the 'Mistress of Psychic Pokémon' and Gym Leader of Saffron City in the Kanto Region, I am also one of the strongest Psychic humans in the _world_. I hang around with Ash because he is my friend, has saved me from myself, and is an all around better male then an arrogant prat like you ever will be. You ever insult him again and I find out, which I will thanks to mine and Ash's psychic bond, I will show you exactly how dangerous a pissed off woman, especially a woman with strong Psychic powers, can be." Sabrina said glaring at the boy the entire time as she bounced him around like a rag doll to scare him but not hurt him. She was about to just slam him into a wall or perhaps the floor when a strong but soft hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked behind her and her glowing purple eyes met the warm brown ones of Ash who smiled kindly at her.

"I think he learned his lesson Sabrina. You can drop him now, he still needs to get his starter Pokémon." Ash said softly to the purple eyed woman only three years older than him, causing her to nod slightly and smile back at him just as softly as she released her Psychic hold on Trip. Juniper, Oak, and Ash all three busted out laughing when Trip dropped to land face first on the floor in front of the laughing Starters. Delia's lips twitched upwards slightly but she gave Sabrina and Ash both looks of fond exasperation while Sabrina giggled softly behind her hand.

"Well Ash, you did say to drop him." Sabrina said as Trip finally stood up and glared at her and Ash both in anger and fear.

"That I did, my princess." Ash said finally managing to stop his snickers while Trip glared at him harder in envy as Sabrina wrapped her arms around Ash and laid her head on one of his shoulders while Pikachu was sitting on the other after getting control of himself again.

"I pick Snivy as my starter. Now you and me Amateur, outside in one minute." Trip snapped snatching up Snivy's Pokeball and causing the grass type to sigh and make several rude gestures at Trips back as the boy stormed outside.

"Pikachu did you teach him those?" Ash asked looking at Pikachu in amusement, those gestures looked like what Pikachu made at Gary's back more than once, causing the mouse Pokémon to grin sheepishly. Trip was just about out the door with Snivy reluctantly following when Sabrina's eyes flashed again, giving him a Psychic kick in the pants that sent him stumbling.

"Well Pikachu, let's go take down his ego." Ash said grinning slightly ferally while Pikachu and Sabrina both copied his grin.

"Oh good! Now I can get some data on your battling style!" Juniper said happily as she followed the two teens and one yellow mouse, Oak and Delia following behind her to watch the soon to be beat down and cheer on her son respectively.

"Guess I'll be referee." Sabrina said sighing as she gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and moved to the side of the soon to be battle field.

"This Pokémon battle is between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and some brat from Nuvema town. As the brat only has one Pokémon it will be a one on one battle, the last Pokémon standing wins." Sabrina said causing Ash and the two professors to snicker at the 'brats' face when she said that he was a brat.

"The name's Trip." Trip growled out angrily as Snivy, already knowing he was going to be sent out, walked out onto the field reluctantly.

"I don't care." Sabrina shot back at him while Ash looked at Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Let's try to go easy on the poor Snivy, buddy." Ash said causing Pikachu to nod in agreement as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon Black and White AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own anything and read last chapter!)**

"Let's try to go easy on the poor Snivy, buddy." Ash said causing Pikachu to nod in agreement as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Begin!" Ash wasted no time in issuing attack commands to his Pikachu.

"Get close with Quick Attack then use Iron Tail and then go for Volt Tackle full power." Ash said causing Pikachu to give a short 'Pika' and a sad look at Snivy before following orders to the letter. Snivy didn't have a chance to dodge the non-stop attacks as he laid on the ground panting and suffering from paralysis but still getting back to its feet.

"Get up Snivy and use Tackle!" Trip ordered angrily, the battle had just started and he was already losing badly. This did not look good for him…or his ego.

"Let him get close Pikachu then fire a point blank Shock Cannon." Ash said calmly and slightly coldly as he watched the one sided match dispassionately. Cynthia and the others had taught him that while it was good to care about your Pokémon and your opponents Pokémon, you should not let your emotions enter the battle. To do so would to virtually sign over the win before it even began. Thanks to that lesson anytime Ash was in battle he became a cold and indifferent trainer who's Pokémon, especially Pikachu, turned into fighting machines and good ones too. It was too late for Snivy to dodge and instead he got a head on hit that knocked him right out, with the classic swirly eyes and all.

"Winner is Pikachu and Ash of Pallet Town." Sabrina announced, smiling over at the boy who shot her a grin.

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash said turning back into his usual self as he grinned and hugged Pikachu, who was then happy with the ear scratching that Ash gave him.

"Argh! I had to pick the weak one!" Trip said furiously and glaring at his Snivy angrily.

"No Pokémon starts out strong; it's the Trainers job to make them grow stronger and stronger through love and a strong bond. Don't blame Snivy, blame yourself for challenging a more experienced trainer without even bothering to try and train your Pokémon up some." Sabrina said glaring at Trip while she and Ash went to revive the Snivy and spray some potions on it so that it felt better and wasn't in pain. For this the Snivy nuzzled them both thankfully, causing them to chuckle and pat its head.

"How's that kid from the Boondies more experienced?! He's no older than I am!" Trip demanded angrily while Sabrina and Ash's eyes both flashed angrily at him not even seeming to care about his starter Pokémon.

"I may look the same age you do rookie but I've been on my Pokémon Journey for _years_. I have gone to several different regions, seen and caught and raised Pokémon you probably don't even know exist, seen several legendary Pokémon you've probably never even heard about, and beat several evil teams bent on ruling the Pokémon world with Pokémon they steal from other trainers. I am much older than you, and have fought against people much stronger and older than you and have come out victorious before. Insult my home again and I'll really get angry." Ash growled out at the green haired boy, his eyes glowing blue with Aura pulsing through them.

"Yeah right. Who'd you beat? A preschooler?" Trip sneered causing Ash's eyes to narrow while Sabrina glared at him with her eyes flashing red as well.

"Last I checked the gym leaders and myself were much stronger and older than a preschooler." A cold females voice said behind Trip, causing him to spin around only to come face to face with a cold glare from Cynthia's blue eyes.

"C-Cynthia?" Trip asked backing away slightly at the fierce glare he was getting from a renowned Pokémon Champion.

"That's right I'm Pokémon Champion Cynthia. You got a problem with my Ash?" Cynthia asked upping her glare slightly while Juniper raised an eyebrow at her wording.

"How'd you get here Cynthia? I didn't teleport you here with my powers?" Sabrina asked confused and causing Cynthia to smirk as a large pidgeotto landed next to her with a flap of its wings.

"Well me and the others heard everything over the bond so I decided to come put this punk in his place since he can't seem to learn his lesson." Cynthia said jabbing a thumb at Trip that was torn between his pride and his fear of being near a Pokémon champion. It was at this point where the Snivy stood up rather dizzily and nuzzled Ash and Sabrina in thanks before trying to walk back over to its trainer, only to trip, stumble and land at Cynthia's feet. This caused the blond girl to giggle slightly and pick up the Snivy, cradling it much like one would a baby.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing? I'm sorry you got stuck with such an egotistical trainer little one." Cynthia said tickling the Snivy's chin when it smiled dizzily up at her, causing her to coo at it slightly.

"I would suggest you go have your Pokémon looked over by Nurse Joy before you get started on your journey. Now get lost brat. The big kids are talking." Cynthia said handing Trip his Snivy and patting his head as if he were a Lilipup before sending him on his way, causing him to look at her in disbelief while Ash busted out laughing and Sabrina giggled.

"Leave it to you to coo at a Pokémon you find cute one second then tell it's trainer to get lost the next." Ash said causing Cynthia to roll her eyes fondly as she walked over and hugged Ash before looking at the two Pokémon professors snickering nearby and nodding in greeting. Her next words caused the two professors to snicker while Delilah looked confused and slightly worried as Cynthia and Sabrina pulled Ash up.

"Come on lover boy. Say goodbye to the nice adults and let's get back to training and you can get back to catching new Pokémon."


End file.
